


Heavy Chains

by HuldraK



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, William Blake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuldraK/pseuds/HuldraK
Summary: Thoughts of a dying man who escaped the clutches on hell.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Heavy Chains

Each step felt like heavy chains, screeched as they dragged against the ground, body a storm of defilement and anguish. The hooded figure staggered through the dark, abandoned alleyway, stifled grunts and groans echoed through the brick walls. A cat shrieked, followed by the scuttle and squeaks, drowned out by the clatter and bang of rubbish bins clashing against the pavement. 

Hell had followed him to this world. He must escape from this burning pit that drove him to near madness.

_ ‘Come on! Let’s go play! You’ve already been reading all day!’ _

The sound, a shot thundered in the deep recesses on his mind, his memories, tearing through him like venomous claws. A face flashed before his eyes, white hair and grey eyes like his own, it made the storm inside him burn. Anger, hatred… no, not that again,  _ not that _ .  _ Regrets are nothing but weaknesses _ .

_ ‘Vergil… Dante… Happy Birthday…’ _

Disgusting. The longing, it wailed at him, it begged him to listen. The fear, the child, curled up against a headstone soaked in his own blood. The emptiness, wandering, nowhere to go, no one to run to. Forgotten, alone, he was nothing. The strength of hundreds laid in such a small hand, strength that kept him safe, his father’s strength. 

But he carried a weakness in his blood, it froze his bones and ached his heart, gripping it like thorny vines. That weakness cost him everything, but it refused to remain in the depths where it belonged. The bane of his existence, he wanted to excise it, cut it out,  _ eliminate _ it. But his strength failed him.  _ If only _ ...

He needed power. More power. He needed to break free of these chains. He needed to fill the void inside. He needed to find what had been ripped away from him. Grains scattered from his crumbling body like the sands of time counting down to his end.

_ No… I do not wish to die. I’m not done just yet. I… _

Hand curled around what was missing, what had been broken, shattered, scattered like his soul. No matter how much he called to it, it would not come, it felt empty, lost. It had kept him safe, protected him, now he was bare, he was naked, and he was alone.

_ ‘Weakling. Such a wretched creature, wasted, stained by blood of the lesser... Let me help you… Obliterate the blemish and give you a taste of true power. Now serve your true king.’ _

The weight of those chains sent him collapsing onto the cold, hard ground. The more he fought, the louder his screams that sounded so distant, the more biting their grips became around his feeble limbs. He was falling, stomach sinking, cast down into the bottomless pit. 

What was the point? His strength had  _ failed _ . Without it, how could he protect anything?  _ How could he protect himself. _

A hand reached down, cut on the palm of the glove seeped with blood. Red. The face. That face again. The reason. His reason.

_ Dante. _

‘... And… it grew… day and night…’ He wheezed, echoing a small voice faded in his memories, fighting to get back to his feet.

There was still a task he must see to. He must set the world right again. He knew what must be done.

_ And it grew both day and night, _

_ Til it bore an apple bright, _

_ And my foe beheld it shine, _

_ And he knew that it was mine,- _

No longer did he feel empty. His hand throbbed in delight. It called out to him, like a beacon, pulling him with immense force. 

_ And he knew that it was mine. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I did it. I wrote a thing. Spew it out while procrastinating from work.
> 
> *shivers*


End file.
